


asmr: plush remy is spanking you with a wooden spoon

by etoilesetanime, orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Demonic Possession, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rat Fetish, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilesetanime/pseuds/etoilesetanime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thirty dollars spent on a small, plush replica of Remy from Ratatouille always seemed worth it. It satiated Shuuichi Saihara's strong, inescapable lust for Remy's 20 inch, throbbing ratrection (rat erection) and Kokichi Ouma's general rat fetish, but what happens when things get a bit out of hand?





	asmr: plush remy is spanking you with a wooden spoon

Saihara prowled toward Ouma, holding a small plushie of Remy from Ratatouille.

 “Heheh… Ouma…” Saihara sang out, staring at Ouma’s shaking frame in admiration as he inched closer and closer with the horrible, terrifying, yet very sexy rat.

 “Saihara? Wh-What are you doing…?” Ouma squeaked out as Saihara took Remy’s spoon holding arm in his hand, making it hit plush Remy’s other soft, furry paw.

 Each time the spoon made contact with the stuffed creature’s hand, Saihara made a small, fake “schlap” noise with his tongue. “Someone’s been a naughty little chef, huh Ouma?” _Schlap._ Saihara smiled sweetly at Ouma. “Naughty chefs get punished…” _Schlap._

 “Saihara, you’re scaring me!” Ouma cried.

 Saihara gripped the apron that covered plush Remy’s naughty zone and ripped it off harshly, making Ouma jump back. Saihara made a small moaning noise at Ouma’s reaction, shaking the plushie in sync with it. He smashed the plushie’s spoon against Ouma’s cheek tauntingly.

 “Is this what hell feels like?! S-”

 Before Ouma could say anymore, Saihara basically just slapped Ouma’s ass with plush Remy. Pulling a way a bit, he cupped Ouma’s cheek and sensually placed Remy directly next to his ear. “What a pathetic slut… You’re my naughty little chef Ouma, my sweet distasteful whore.”

 “Ah!! Shut up, stop bullying me!” Ouma yelped, his face flushed.

 “For…?” Saihara cocked his head, smirking.

 “H-Huh?”

 “What are you being bullied for, my dear?”

 “N-Nothing! I did nothing wrong, I-”

 The grin on Saihara’s face grew wider. He pulled plush Remy away from Ouma’s ear, instead holding the plushie directly in front of his boyfriend’s face. “You naughty little chef. You know what you did. You must remake your meal if you want to be a _good_ chef… _Perfect it._ ”

 Ouma literally screamed, his eyes tearing up. “O-Okayyyyy… I’ll- Uh- I’ll…” He hurriedly grabbed two slices of bread, a jar of nutella, and a paper plate as he began to cry. “A-Am I… Am I doing well so far, sir?”

 Saihara frowned, and in turn so did the plushie. He smacked Ouma’s fat, juicy badonkadonk with the rat again. “No. Do it again. Perfect it, my chef.”

 Ouma let out a small squeak before sniffling. “H-How Mister Remy Sir? I… I think I may need a bit of assistance?”

 Sighing, Saihara carefully picked up a china plate with Remy’s hands and slammed it to the counter. He then took off the lid to the nutella jar using the soft paws, and submerged plush Remy’s tail within the substance. He spread it across the bread before cutting the crust using the rat, and licked the tail clean.

 Ouma was speechless, and he shuddered and gulped as Saihara broke at least five food safety regulations at once. “Aaaah… Th-Thank you sir… How could I ever… Repay you?”

 Suddenly, Saihara smashed Ouma’s chest to the wall with the plushie. As if demonically possessed, plush Remy started speaking out of its own damn mouth. “P̻͕͚̪̽́ͮ͌a̘̣̳͚̬͓ͯ͐̽͌ͥ̂y̼͕̤͇͕ ̘̟͙͇͍ͭͭ͐̋̐m͖̦͖̱̺̝͒ͣͩ̑̇̇ͩͅe̖̩̞͉̦͐̓̆͐̌ ̩̩̤̝͚̟͙͑ͣ̈̈́̇̓̂w͚̘̫̘ͅi̓t͖̹͖̙̦̫͒̅̀̋̈́ͩh͉̪͈͇̊̀̿ͭ ̦̤̗̫̲̮̿̾͋͆̏̿y̽͗̒o̘̩̊̉ur̤̹ p̎͒ͦ́a̭̻̯̓͊ͫẗ͑̈́̇̉̈́ͫh̳͈͚͙͉ͦ̂̽́͊ĕ̱̪̎ti̓͋̐̄̆ͤ͛c͔͇̻ h̘̭͔ȕ̪̭͕͚̬̞͑ͬͧͦͨm̟͖̘ͥͩ̈a̰̤̩̰͇n͍̭ ̗̞̜͔̳̌ͮ̽͐͆b̔ͫody.͉͔̭̳͌ͧ̊̍”

 It was at that point that Ouma screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his whole life, and Saihara would’ve too if his eyes weren’t completely white and if his mouth wasn’t glowing with dark energy. “Wh-Wh… Wha-! What d-do you mean, Remy?!”

 The small rat plush licked Ouma’s cheek, a wide and twisted smile spread across its face, before Saihara’s eyes and mouth returned to normal and the plushie stopped moving.

 Saihara stood wide-eyed, rat still in hand. “Oh my god… Remy _licked_ your _face...”_ He paused. “Wig. Yas queen.”

 Ouma blushed softly as his tears finally began to dry up. “You really snatch my weave Shuuichi. WIG! YASSS QUEEN!”

 Both of them sobbed quietly together as they burnt the plushie, watching as the flames turned black as pitch and the ashes fell to the ground, crying in agony as the features of Satan formed within them. I guess their hot kinky yandere sex life that always arbitrarily involved Remy from Ratatoullie was never meant to be.


End file.
